Not as planned
by chrys0022
Summary: Lana comes back in town thinking that Clark and her should continue their relationship...but she gets a big surprise...


**Not as planned **

**(For the Welcome Home Lana: Clois fanfic Challenge**** on kryptonsite by ****new_smallville_lover****)**

**A/N: Ok it's my first answer to a challenge. I don't know if I did it well…but anyway hope you guys appreciate it.**

**A/N2: BIG Thanks to ****new_smallville_lover**** for beta-reading it **

A smile crossed her face as she watched him walk through the main door of the building. He was dressed in dark trousers and a light blue shirt**. **He looked very handsome.

He didn't look older at all, but you could see the change in his body. His shoulders were broader and he definitely gotten more muscular. She let out a content sigh. How she managed without him all this time, she did not know, but she knew that this time they would get things right.

Quickly she joined him inside and called him. She watched his eyes pop out and his jaw drop when he recognized her.

She smiled at his reaction.

"Hey Clark" she said sweetly.

He cleared his throat, obviously shocked by her presence.

"He..hey Lana. You're..you're back? Wow. Hey. Hmm! how?" he asked still confused.

She laughed.

"Well yes I'm back. And for the how, let's say that my scientists finally found a solution after two years of research"

"Cool. I mean it's great that you are now kryptonite free. So…"

"So how have you been?" she cut him off to make him at ease. He really seemed agitated by her presence. She thought that he must have waited for this for so long and he didn't know how to react to this dream come true. Exactly like her!

"Yeah it's great. Sorry for not keeping in touch during these two years. It was so hard and I was desperately trying to find a solution"

He simply nodded.

"Do you still have your powers" he asked with a frown.

She nodded negatively. She was devastated when she had to lose her powers, but she finally decided to be free…

"I went to the Daily Planet to see you but you weren't there. You must have been out doing your Blur duties at the time. I asked your colleague for your address, I hope you don't mind?" she asked, suddenly wondering if she hadn't gone too far to see him.

"No it's ok."

"So you finally left Smallville huh?"

"Yes. It was easier that way. Ben is taking of the farm while Mom and I are out of town".

Lana watched him talk. Something was off. She didn't know what, but she knew that this reunion lacked of sparks. _Maybe it's because we are in the hall she thought…_

"Can I see your apartment sometime" she asked bluntly. She thought that it was the only way for them to have the big reunion they wanted.

* * *

Clark's breath hitched when his ex asked to go in his, or more precisely _their _apartment.

If he could sweat, he would have in that moment.

Assessing the situation, Clark concluded that with Lois out working, it will be ok to bring her up and announced gently that he had moved on.

"Sure. Let's get upstairs" he replied finally.

They both took the elevator to the apartment.

* * *

While going upstairs, Lana observed Clark. He seemed nervous, looking straight ahead of him. He shouldn't be, she thought to herself.

She watched him stand as far as he could from her. She smiled at the situation, thinking that he was being a gentleman for not jumping on her right there in the elevator.

Finally the ding of the elevator was heard.

He gave her a small smile before getting out.

* * *

During the elevator ride, Clark was thinking about the best way to announce to his ex girlfriend that he was, not only with another girl, but that he was also sharing an apartment with his fiancée.

No matter what, this was an awkward situation. He was sure that Lois would have laugh at the situation. Thinking of his fiancée made him smile sweetly, but his thoughts of Lois were interrupted when Lana giggled.

He looked at her strangely.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing! It's just that you are weird. One moment you're nervous as hell then the the next moment you're smiling sweetly. It's kinda cute" she answered with a grin and something in her eyes he couldn't describe.

He gulped. _God, this was worse than facing kryptonite._

He gave her a tight smile and opened the door.

* * *

"There we are. Welcome" he said with fake enthusiasm.

"Thanks. It's a really nice apartment. Didn't know you had that much taste" she said while looking around at the chic and modern but yet homey apartment.

"Yeah. Hmm. That's not really my doing, it was …" Clark was cut off when someone _blurred_ past him. He starred wide eyes at the woman that passed him and Lana.

"Honey did you see my _ninja_ outfit, I really need to find it for my stakeout tonight" Lois announced while running in the living room in only her underwear.

* * *

Lana eyes widen. This was not how she had planned her come back.

Clark was supposed to be overly excited to see her. He was supposed to hold her tight in his arms.

He was supposed to say that he missed her and that he loved her.

He was not supposed to have moved on, and definitely not with Lois Lane of all people.

She was not supposed to be standing in the love of her life's apartment while a woman, he claimed to hate, ran around clad in a see through black bra and matching panties.

This was a total nightmare.

* * *

Clark watched Lois going through the now dry clothes in the living room to find her outfit. She seemed oblivious to people around her.

This was not how he planned to tell Lana that he was with Lois, but things never did seem to go as planned for him.

Releasing a deep breath, he called out for her.

"Lo" he tried.

"Lois" he tried once again.

But she kept mumbling about her favorite stakeout costume.

"Baby we have company"

He watched her freeze then slowly turn around to acknowledge the visitor.

He suppressed his laughter when he watched her eyes pop out when she recognized Lana.

"Hey Lana… hmmm…welcome back…" she offered weakly while glancing at him with a glare.

* * *

Oh Clark Kent is so dead. Why didn't he tell her that Lana was here?

She just made a fool of herself, running around in her underwear.

"Would you just excuse me? I need to change" she said before rushing into the bedroom.

* * *

As soon as Lois was out of the room there was an uncomfortable silence between the two exes.

Lana and Clark glanced at each other.

"You and Lois? Really?" Lana finally asked a little more harshly than planned.

Clark gave her a hard look.

"Yes. Lois and I are together" he simply replied.

"How long?" she asked weakly.

"One and a half years."

Lana gave him a hard look.

"Didn't take you long to move on," she said harshly.

"Well it's not like I wasn't attracted with Lois before your last return" he said sternly.

"What do you mean?" she asked shocked by his revelation.

"Before Chloe's wedding, there was already a shift in our relationship. But the reason why we didn't act on it was because I was scared. And when you came back, let's say that I chose the easy way"

"Wow. After all we've been through you're saying that I was only an easy way. Gee thanks Clark," she said hurt by his confession.

"Lana, it's not like that. We both know that it was over before your return. But we were both stubborn to give it another chance. And again it didn't work" he tried to make her understand.

"It's not like it was my choice to go this time Clark. I'm sure that we would still be together if Kryptonite was not involved" she said firmly.

He sighed.

"I don't think so. Kryptonite or not, I think that I would have come to my senses and I would have went after Lois sooner or later. I just needed time to admit my feelings"

"Are you saying that you used me last time" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"No that's not what I meant. I think we both wanted an easy relationship. We didn't want to face the world outside. For my part, I know that I was not ready to admit my feelings for Lois, but I know that eventually I would have come to terms with my feelings…"

"Clark you can't know that. Maybe we would have lasted…"

"No I don't think so. My feelings for Lois are too strong. Nothing compared to that" he said stubbornly.

"I came back for _you_. I made myself scarce for this past two years to find a cure for _you_. And _You_ moved on. You didn't think about me once. You hooked up with the first woman passing by…"

"Stop it Lana. Look I don't want to hurt you, but you have to understand that what I feel for Lois has nothing to do with what I felt for you. I am in love with her. There's nothing in this world that would change that. If it was not two years ago, I'm sure that we would have found each other some other time. I'm sure of that. We are meant to be together. This is why I asked her to marry me. That's all I have to say. I'm sorry that you had to learn it this way, but in some ways I'm glad you came back. This way we can have our closure. Lana, you will surely find someone for you. That's just not me. I'm sorry"

By now, Lana was crying freely.

After all she had done for this man; here he was saying that he loved someone else. Someone he would marry someday; someone who was not her.

She looked at the man before her one last time before turning her back.

"Lana…"

"Don't. Goodbye Clark"

He sighed and looked down defeated.

He felt arms encircled his waist. He held Lois tightly.

"I'm sorry baby" he heard her say.

Taking a step back, he looked at her with a frown.

"Why?"

"Because you just lost a _friend_ because of our relationship"

"You heard it huh?"

She nodded.

He sighed, and then looked at her with a weak smile.

"It's not your fault honey. I think Lana and I lost each other long before tonight"

He leaned down to give her a quick peck.

"Just forget it, and let us spend a quiet night together. What do you think?" he asked hopeful.  
Lois looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. Between her stakeout and her man, the choice was clear.

"What about a movie, Smallville. I choose the movie and you make the popcorn. How does it sound?" she proposed with a sweet smile.

"Sounds great" he said while looking at her retreating form.

"I love you Lo"

She looked at him and smiled.

"I love you too Clark"

…..The End…..

**A/N: I must add something concerning Lana: some fanfic I read and the way the relationship was treated in Smallville kinda made me sick of her, but I have my moments…one day I can tolerate her and the next day I hate her…so if you read future stories with a sweet Lana, blame it on my "like Lana today" day…ok**  
**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
